Sally Pressman
|DOB = August 1, 1981 |birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1443641/ }} Sally Pressman Bernstein is an episodic actor on Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Helga in "The Snow Queen". Biography 'Early Life' Pressman was born Sally Pressman Bernstein in New York City. She is the daughter of Penny Ann Pressman and Jonathan Bernstein. Pressman's mother studied fine arts and theater at Brandeis University and works for Christie's Auction House. Pressman's father is a lawyer and investor. She no longer uses her childhood name of Sally Bernstein professionally, preferring her mother's maiden name. Pressman has a brother, Benjamin Rhodes Bernstein. Her maternal grandparents were Rhoda and William Manny Pressman. William Pressman, as Executive Vice President of Hasbro Toys, is credited for creating the G.I. Joe action figure, an armed forces doll. Her maternal great-uncle was Jack Pressman, the founder of Pressman Toy Corporation. As a child, she attended Spence School for girls in New York. She was classically trained in ballet and was a member of the Manhattan Ballet Company. She graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in theater studies from Yale University, where she also participated in such productions as The Merchant of Venice, The Dining Room, Freedomland and Sylvia. In London, she played in the West End premiere of Burleigh Grime$ in the role of Mrs. Grimes (2004). 'Career' Apart from a minor role in the film Swordswallowers and Thin Men, shot at Yale while she was still a student, her film career effectively began in 2006 with the independent horror film, Last Rites of the Dead. She also appeared in another independent horror film, The Dread, released in 2007. In 2006, she appeared on the pilot episode of CBS series Shark, and later guest-starred in Criminal Minds. Pressman is best known for her role as Roxy LeBlanc on the Lifetime Television drama series Army Wives. She was regular cast member from 2007 to 2012, in the first six seasons. In 2013 she appeared in two episodes of season 7 of series. With other members of the Army Wives cast, she joined the picket line on November 13, 2007 in support of striking writers. She also played the lead role in Lifetime movie Love Sick: Secrets of a Sex Addict, and guest-starred on CBS sitcom The New Adventures of Old Christine in 2008. In 2013, she landed a lead role in an NBC comedy pilot Joe, Joe and Jane. In September, 2013 Pressman was cast in recurring role as Candace Marcus, a daughter of Lisa Kudrow's character, in the third season of Shonda Rhimes drama series Scandal. In 2014 she guest-starred in the episode of CBS series Person of Interest. She also co-starred alongside Brandon Routh and Dane Cook in the sci-fi thriller film, 400 Days. In September, 2014 she was cast of the fourth season in the ABC series, Once Upon a Time, and appeared in Shonda Rhimes' Grey's Anatomy as Young Ellis Grey in flashbacks. This role previously played Sarah Paulson in Season 6. 'Personal Life' On October 19, 2010, Pressman accepted the marriage proposal of her longtime boyfriend David Clayton Rogers. The couple married on September 17, 2011. Pressman gave birth to a boy on April 10, 2013. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 407 09.png BTS 407 10.png BTS 407 11.png BTS 407 12.png BTS 407 13.png BTS 407 14.png BTS 407 15.png BTS 407 16.png BTS 407 17.png BTS 407 18.png Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 4 Cast